A number of folding covers have been developed for covering pickup truck beds. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,531 and 4,946,217 (which are incorporated by reference) disclose the general construction and operation of such products. In these products, the back panel usually opens, but the front panel, or the panel closest to the cab of the pickup truck, is usually fastened down securely and serves as an anchor for the remaining panels of the cover. In some front covers the front panel can be opened.
Adjacent panels in folding are usually hinged in accordion fashion for movement in an upward or downward direction. Sealing the hinge between the panels from water penetration is a challenge, as is replacement of seals when they wear out or tear during use.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved hinge seal mechanism for a folding cover that is inexpensive, easy to install, easy to replace, and provides good protection against water penetration through the panel hinges.